Disordered breathing refers to a wide spectrum of respiratory conditions that involve disruption of the normal respiratory cycle. Although disordered breathing typically occurs during sleep, the condition may also occur while the patient is awake. Unfortunately, disordered breathing is often undiagnosed. If left untreated, the effects of disordered breathing may result in serious health consequences for the patient.
Apnea is a fairly common breathing disorder characterized by periods of interrupted breathing. Apnea is typically classified based on its etiology. One type of apnea, denoted obstructive apnea, occurs when the patient's airway is obstructed by the collapse of soft tissue in the rear of the throat. Central apnea is caused by a derangement of the central nervous system control of respiration. The patient ceases to breathe when control signals from the brain to the respiratory muscles are absent or interrupted. Mixed apnea is a combination of the central and obstructive apnea types. Regardless of the type of apnea, people experiencing an apnea event stop breathing for a period of time. The cessation of breathing may occur repeatedly during sleep, sometimes hundreds of times a night and sometimes for a minute or longer.
In addition to apnea, other types of disordered respiration have been identified, including hypopnea (shallow breathing), tachypnea (rapid breathing), hyperpnea (heavy breathing), and dyspnea (labored breathing). Combinations of the respiratory cycles described above may be observed, including, for example, periodic breathing and Cheyne-Stokes respiration (CSR). Periodic breathing is characterized by cyclic respiratory patterns that may exhibit rhythmic rises and falls in tidal volume. Cheyne-Stokes respiration is a specific form of periodic breathing wherein the tidal volume decreases to zero resulting in apneic intervals. The breathing interruptions of periodic breathing and CSR may be associated with central apnea, or may be obstructive in nature. CSR is frequently observed in patients with congestive heart failure (CHF) and is associated with an increased risk of accelerated CHF progression.
Disordered breathing episodes can contribute to changes in a patient's blood gas saturation. Blood oxygen saturation decreases when the number of oxygen binding sites in a patient's blood stream remaining unfilled increases. Similarly, blood carbon dioxide saturation increases when carbon dioxide is no longer being exchanged when ventilation decreases or stops. Less oxygen is delivered to the blood stream and the rate of carbon dioxide exchange decreases during periods of disordered breathing resulting in a decrease of blood oxygen saturation and an increase in carbon dioxide saturation. As a result, disordered breathing can have cardiovascular implications such as the development of systemic hypertension and thus detection of respiration-related disorders affecting patient blood gas saturation is of particular interest.